


Galactic Sadness

by novatasticSpace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sadstuck, This is from years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novatasticSpace/pseuds/novatasticSpace
Summary: You know he’s off somewhere in the stars, dying, and you can’t do a damn thing about it.





	

You remember sweeps ago, when the two of you promised each other to be together forever, it was stupid, but you being the romantic sap you are made him promise you that the two of you would be together forever. 

 

I mean technically you two are still together, technically even though he’s hooked up to a ship and having the life drained out of it to keep it moving, the two of you never broke up technically. 

 

You remember the day he was taken from you, gog there were so many drones there, he was overpowered so easily. So were you, you’re lucky that it was Kanaya that found you and stitched you back up. 

 

You know he’s off somewhere in the stars, dying, and you can’t do a damn thing about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I keep finding homestuck fanfics on old flashdrives, this was one of them. 
> 
> I don't own homestuck, and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Will probably make this into a series? I don't know I have other little stories that go along in this universe but they need to be edited like crazy.


End file.
